Sakura Momochi
by Love of a Nymph
Summary: Full Summary inside Sakura Haruno, AKA Sakura Momochi. She was raised by none other than Zabuza Momochi from the young age of 6, and has recently been sent to train with the other swordsmen of the mist, but now at the age of 13, she has heard the fate of
1. Chapter 1

I've been coming up with a lot of random ideas lately, so I've just been jotting them down… And this was born… So, here is yet another weird fan fiction from yours truly… Enjoy? But weather you do or not, review please and tell me what you think!

Summary: Sakura Haruno, AKA Sakura Momochi. She was raised by none other than Zabuza Momochi from the young age of 6, and has recently been sent to train with the other swordsmen of the mist, but now at the age of 13, she has heard the fate of her 'father' and 'brother' and has gone to Konoha to seek revenge…

(Some of the '7 swordsmen of the mist' are made up, of course, so if you don't recognize the name, they're made up! )

)(----------)(

Sakura was panting and sweating while lying on the ground, her shoulder length pink hair a mess and her black half-kimono torn slightly. "Kai-kun, you were a real bastard today." She growled out, closing her eyes, her breath's still labored.

"Do not use such language young lady." Kai warned. He was a young man, around his mid twenty's, long brown hair tied in a low ponytail, his mist hitai-ate around his neck, and a plain dark blue kimono on. He looked rather elegant, and was overly polite for a heartless killer.

Sakura just waved her hand at him and rolled on her side. Clutching at her ribs, she quickly sat up and placed a hand on her side. Focusing her chakra in her hand, it glowed a light green and instantly her broken ribs snapped into place with a sickening 'crack.' With a sigh of relief, she laid back down, only to be picked up a thrown on her feet.

"Sakura, you still have your exercises to do. Now then, two hundred arm circles, with the weights attached." Sakura groaned and picked up her large sword. It was a large, plain white sword, about the same height as herself, and it was as wide as herself, it almost looked like a giant piece of chalk with a hilt, yet she was able to lift it with one hand. Quickly, she pulled out some weights from the small shed near their training grounds and attached it to her sword.

Stretching a bit, she picked up the large sword with her right hand and began the agonizing two hundred arm circles; then the even worse two hundred more on her left hand.

'**This suck's ass…'** Inner Sakura whined loudly.

'_Your not exactly the one doing the exercise, are you?' _Sakura growled inwardly and continued on training.

)(----------)(

Sakura was left all alone continuing her training as Kai left a few minutes ago to have a private conversation with another swordsman, particularly Rainin. He was a large burly man with short messy red hair and two long swords.

'_That's rather odd… Those two don't get along too well, maybe something's gone wrong?'_ Inner Sakura said nothing, but Sakura felt it bothered her greatly as well. _'Well, it's time to go eavesdropping!'_ Grinning slightly, she made a clone of herself to continue the exercises and snuck around to where the two swordsmen were conversing.

"What!?" Kai suddenly screamed, and Sakura froze. _'Shoot, am I caught? I don't think so but…'_ she trailed off as she heard Rainin speak up.

"You heard right… Zabuza is dead, along with the boy that followed him around. Haku- wasn't it?" Sakura stood there, unable to move, even if she wished to. '_What…?'_ She listened on, keeping her emotion's in check for now, but knew she was going to loose it any time.

"How? Who killed them?" Kai half shrieked. He and Zabuza had been as close as brothers, though neither would ever admit it.

"You have heard of Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-nin, right?" Silence grew between them. Rainin didn't have to say anything more. Sakura heard one of them shuffle from foot to foot. "Kai… I don't think you should tell Sakura-chan. Not yet at least… Let her continue her training before you tell her. Right now, she might just loose it and go after Hatake. She is strong, but I don't think she would be able to land a hit on him, let along get revenge for her father." Sakura's eyes watered.

'_I can kill that bastard! Do they think so little of me? Don't they know I'm Sakura _Momochi_! I will get revenge on Zabuza and Haku! They were the only family I ever had…' _She lost it then, and ran back silently to the training grounds, continued to have her clone train, and ran until she was standing in front of a large building.

Pausing only to look at it for one of the last times, she ran inside and rushed into her room. She raided the room, packed her clothes and necessities, and ran out, not even thinking to grab food.

Once outside again, she was relieved to see that neither Kai nor Rainin had come back and she quickly let her clone disappear and took up her sword.

"Doku Karuki," she whispered, tears running down her face like waterfalls, "we will kill Hatake… For Zabuza and for Haku!" she ran off into the forest, into the direction of Konoha…

(Doku Karuki is the name of her sword… Just so you know…)

)(----------)(

Sakura easily walked into the gates of Konoha, the ninja up front had barley looked at her passport and just let her walk right on in. _'Fool's…_' she hissed in her mind, Inner Sakura agreeing with her fully. She rounded a corner and found herself in a busy little ally full of happy citizens doing their chores and shopping. She smiled softly and continued looking around the village.

'_He has a Konoha headband covering his left eye, spiky silver hair, and a mask covering the lower portion of his face…_' she looked from place to place, but still found nothing.

'**Damn it! How can a guy who look's so odd be so hard to find!'** Inner Sakura screamed, pulling at her hair. Sakura sighed, getting ready to give up on this side of town, but something shiny and silver caught her eye to her left in a Ramen booth.

'_Hold on just a tick… What is this?'_

)(----------)(

Kakashi sat down along with the rest of his team. Naruto had proposed they all eat at the ramen store, and he practically dragged them down there.

He had just finished his bowl with lightning speed and was getting ready to leave, when he noticed someone coming up to him…

)(----------)(

**Well, there was chapter 1! Hope you liked it… I've just been getting idea after idea lately, so sorry for all of the new and random fan fiction's that have been popping up lately! Read and review please! **

**Kaiki karai kibun**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! For this chapter, if you want to see what Sakura's hair look's like, go here!

http://gitz. hair is like that, but the bang's are a bit longer… Just long enough to cover her eyes, but any way's, back to the story!

)(----------)(

Kakashi sighed as he finished his ramen bowl in two second's flat. He would defiantly make sure his team never saw his face, even if that meant major stomach aches and the occasional puking. Looking up, he saw Naruto slurping his ramen happily and loudly, Sasuke eating politely and quick, while Sai… He hadn't even touched his ramen and just sat down drawing god knows what.

'_Well, this day was pretty uneventful…'_ Laying down the money for his bowl, he was about to get up, when he heard someone call his name.

"Hatake Kakashi?" a quite voice called out. Kakashi mentally cursed. All he wanted to do was go somewhere private and read his Icha Icha Tactics. He decided to go against his will and looked behind himself. Standing there timidly was a young Kiri nin.

She had on a black kimono hanging loosely revealing a bit of her black fishnet shirt. The kimono was plain but near her hip, a long slit was made, exposing the entire left section of her leg, tight black shorts, black nin sandals, and her Kiri hitai-ate around her waist. Though the most amazing thing about her was her pink hair. She had long bang's, they covered both of her eyes, and the bang's closer to her cheeks were longer, reaching the middle of her neck, while the rest of her hair stopped at her chin—and the giant white sword hanging on her back. It was as long and as wide as she was, and it looked like it might've weighed three times her own weight.

Looking back up at her, he tilted his head to the side and gave her a smile with his eye. "Yes, that's me. How may I help you?" Kakashi felt something odd about this girl, but the thought quickly left his mind as he felt death glares at his back. '_They do know I'm twice her age, right…?'_

"Umm… Hatake-san, do you mind a quick word?" she paused and looked at his team, as far as he could tell, and blushed. "Err, in private please?"

Kakashi looked at her suspiciously, then to his team and shrugged. '_She probably just wants some direction's…' _He stood up and followed her through the crowd until they were in a deserted alley.

"Err, is there a reason why you wanted to speak in private Miss…" he scratched the back of his head and looked around nervously.

"Sakura…" she turned to him, and took her sword off of her back. Kakashi tensed immediately and took a step back. She then smiled softly and gripped the hilt… only to turn it in a sign of offering.

"Sorry to scare you, Hatake-san… But in the name of all Kiri, we wish to give you this sword, Doku Karuki, as a token of our appreciation. You killed Zabuza, demon of the mist, and saved us from Gato's wrath." She bowed low, the sword still in her hand in offering.

Kakashi looked baffled to say the least. _'There's no way they would offer me a gift. They are low on commerce in the first place!'_ Yet despite of his feelings and thoughts, he reached out for the sword, and as soon as he touched the sword, Sakura jerked it back with the speed of lightning and swung it near him. Kakashi's eye widened and he jumped back, thinking he was out of range, and in truth, the sword just swung a few inches away from his chest.

'_That was close… but that blade is so dull, almost like a giant piece of chalk…'_ but before he could complete that thought, the 'piece of chalk' was swung back at him. Same as last time, Kakashi jumped back, the sword would only just miss him by an inch yet again, when suddenly the sword started to spasm and jerk in this way and that, and suddenly, the tip of the sword had spikes all over it.

Kakashi shrieked in shock and was sliced. He groaned and jumped back either way. Bent over, he breathed deeply, it was a vicious wound, possibly fatal if he didn't get medical help in twenty minutes. Looking up, he saw Sakura had tucked the left part of her bangs over to the side, revealing a bright jade almond-shaped eye and a devious smirk.

"Do you wish to know my full name Hatake-san?" her smirk disappeared and she stood straight with the sword now pointing in Kakashi's direction. "It's Sakura Momochi…" Kakashi's eye grew extremely wide; he thought it would fall out of its socket.

"How? He… Zabuza didn't have any children!" he half screamed, he didn't believe his ears.

"I am not his child from blood, but, from lack of a better word, adopted me. I was with him before Haku-kun. He trained me personally, and just one week ago, I left from my training with the other swordsmen of the mist, to come here and get revenge for my father!" She had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

Sakura then dashed out for him, sword in front of her horizontally, spikes sticking out from the front, slowly migrating to the tip. When close enough, Sakura gave a small yell and swung for him. There was a sickening thud as she felt the sword make contact. She smirked, but quickly frowned when she heard a soft 'poof' and the Kakashi she hit was a clone.

Quickly looking around herself, she found nothing. _'Not above, to the sides, behind me… BELOW!'_ She held the sword with her right hand, her left now free, and she punched the ground, enhancing her punch with some of her chakra, and there was a loud 'crack' and the ground split up, reveling Kakashi, who was still injured and bleeding profoundly.

Sakura smirked. _'Found you!'_ she made a few hand signs, never letting go of her sword, and shouted "Haritsuba!" and instantly, needles flew out of her mouth straight at Kakashi, who had wide eyes, and quickly moved to the right, only to find the ground there littered with explosive tags. _'Damn it!'_ he barley finished the few hand sign's just as he landed, and the tag's detonated. He 'poofed' and turned into a log, only to reappear a few meters away, clutching his deep chest wound.

He looked around lazily, already noticing that his vision was beginning to blur. _'Damn, I need to find her and finish this quick! Then I need to rush to the hospital.'_ Looking around still, he found nothing, and he looked up quickly, and saw her, she had her sword out in front of her, it was spiking and moving still, and he didn't have enough time to move. He closed his eye and waited for the impact.

'_So this is how it end's for me, eh? Beat by a thirteen year old…'_ He waited for three more seconds, and when no impact, or pain, came, he quickly opened his eyes to see Sakura still above him, but between himself and her deadly blade was a large toad, holding it, though in the process having his webbed feet sliced to ribbons.

Kakashi looked over to his left and saw his team and Jiraiya with his hand on the floor. He gave them a thankful look and fainted.

)(----------)(

Sakura growled as she saw Kakashi faint. 'I was so damn close!' she shot her gaze over the old man and Kakashi's team of genin.

"Damn you! Who are you?" but before she got anything out, ten ANBU poofed all around her, two took Kakashi's body, and the other's made a tight circle around her.

"We are Konoha ANBU, who are you, and why did you attack Kakashi Hatake?" Sakura growled once more and lowered her blade.

"I am Sakura Momochi… Zabuza was my father… He adopted me, but that doesn't matter! That bastard killed him!" she yelled on the edge of hysteria. She hadn't cried for Haku or Zabuza since the day she left the swordsmen. "My fight is not with you…" she whispered, lowering her blade, along with her head.

The ANBU looked at one another, then to Sakura. "You will be taken into custody to be interrogated…" With that simple statement, not really telling her anything, they grabbed hold of her, took her sword away—it took three of the remaining eight ANBU to carry it—and they 'poofed' away with her to who-knows-where.

)(----------)(

Oooh… What should happen to Sakura? Hmmm??? Well, I want your opinions, okay? It might strike up a new idea… I have a few for what should happen, but I'm not sure if it's the right choice or not… So review please!

Well, hope you liked it…

Kaiki karai kibun


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Momochi

Chapter 3

)(----------)(

Kakashi moaned and opened his eyes. 'What happened?' suddenly a flash of pink found its way into his mind, and he groaned again. 'She beat me, at the age of thirteen, maybe younger… With my sharingan, maybe she wouldn't have beat me… I defiantly underestimated her…' Another image of pink made it's way into is head, but this time it was much more different, and much more familiar…

)(Flashback…)(

Kakashi sighed as Obito and Rin chatted happily behind himself.

"What are we doing again Sensei?" he asked emotionally, he knew full well what the mission was, he just wanted to drown out the noise of his comrades.

"Well, were going to the Haruno Estate and then watch over some little girl… Apparently she's going to be the head of the family some day." Minato put his hands behind his head with a look of deep thought. "Hmm… How old do you think she'll be Kakashi?" Kakashi just shrugged and walked on.

"Man, I bet she's really hot or something! All the women from the Haruno's have awesome figures! Not to mention their crazy hair!" Obito started giggling before he got smacked in the head softly from Rin.

"That's no way to think Obito-kun!" she said, shaking her finger in his face.

They fought all the way to the Estate, trying to get Kakashi into the conversation to no avail. Kakashi ignored them and walked up to the front gates of the Estate. Before he got five metes close to it, two Haruno branch members were in front of him, swords in front of themselves.

"State your business!" the tall purple haired man on the right lowered his sword slightly; just enough to get a good view of the entire group—The other, a man with gold hair, never lessened his stance.

"Were here to look after a little girl, -" before Kakashi could say anymore, Minato stepped in.

"Sakura Haruno."

The two guards looked at each other once, nodded, and lowered their weapons. "Follow me." The same purple haired man stated, and walked into the gates.

)(----------)(

"Mother, Father, where are you going?" Sakura asked, upset her parents were going to leave right as soon as they had gotten back.

Two tall figures, both with jounin outfits on, just smiled down at her. The man, who had dark red hair flowing down to the small of his back, placed a hand on Sakura's head. "Don't worry sweetie. Your mother and I are going on another mission. You just be a good girl now. There are going to be four people her to make sure you're okay. Now, are you going to be okay?"

Sakura pouted, but nodded nonetheless, flinging her hair around and sat down. "You guy's are always gone…" she whined, and her mother bent down to face her, her long white hair tied in a ponytail, her bangs falling into her eyes.

"Sakura-chan… Now, we try our hardest to stay and have fun with you, but were both ninja, and on top of that, we have a whole clan to worry and work for! Now, just be glad we get to see you at all! You should be thankful, some kids don't see their parents at all." Her mother gave Sakura a stern look, and sighed. "But were always going to be here, okay?" Sakura had tears in her eye, but nodded.

"I love you!" She screamed, giving both of her parent's hugs just as they left.

)(----------)(

Kakashi watched the sad departure with cold eyes. 'They have too much emotion…' He shook his head and walked into the room, right behind the young girl. Patting her shoulder, he watched her jump and turn around quickly.

"Who are you!?" Kakashi just smiled at her from under his mask.

"Were here to make sure your okay." He tilted his head to the side slightly. "Now, you are Sakura, right?"

She nodded slowly, not sure to trust him yet.

"You still didn't tell me who you are… And why are you wearing that mask?" She pointed at his cheeks, and he smiled at her again—but before he could speak, Obito spoke up.

"He's Kakashi, and he wears that mask to hide his hideousness!"

Sakura grew red as she saw the three other figures come up behind him, the boy who had spoken to her before knelt down beside her like Kakashi.

"Just so you know, I'm way more important than Kakashi! I'm Obito _Uchiha_! I'm gonna be head of the police department some day!" He gave her a wide grin, but before he could stand up again, he found a small hand smack him across the cheek, and he flew down on his bottom. "What the?" he looked up and saw the little girl glare at him, hands balled into little fists, tears in her eyes.

"You're mean! You should never make fun of someone's appearance, no matter what!" she cried, subconsciously reaching up to put a hand over her forehead. "It's a horrible thing to do!" with that said, she ran over to Kakashi, who was now standing up, and smiled at him.

"Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno, and don't worry! I won't judge you just 'cause you have on a mask!" she smiled as she saw him blush slightly and put a hand behind his head.

"Err… Gee… Thanks Sakura-hime…" Sakura smiled at him, reached up for his hand, and started to lead him around the house.

"How old are you Nii-san? I'm gonna be three years in March!" Kakashi smirked as he listened to the small girl rant on and on.

)(----------)(

Kakashi was sitting down at a tall tree near the Academy. He had silently claimed it at the beginning of the year. Sure, he had graduated, but he still liked to hang out here and catch up on sleep- as he was now. Eyes closed, he sighed and put his hands under his head. Just as he was about to dose off, he felt a small shift of weight in the tree and opened an eye lazily to see a tall ANBU member, a turtle mask on.

'_Ah, this better be good…'_

"Kakashi-san! There has been trouble, Minato-sama has called for you!" Kakashi regarded the man with curiosity, but nodded and stood up to follow him.

"What exactly is the emergency ANBU-san?" he asked lazily, taking in the fact they were heading to a rather deserted part of Konoha. _'Odd, it seems like he's taking me to the Haruno residence… Maybe he is a Haruno… Then again, he has black hair…'_

Before the ANBU member could speak up, he saw Minato up ahead and decided he'd rather hear the news from his Sensei. Just as he ran in front of Minato, he gave Kakashi a desperate look.

"Kakashi, I need you to head in there right now, none of us can get it! There's a small hole just enough for you to fit in, were trying to break in now, but the Haruno's have placed multiple Genjutsu upon Genjutsu!" Kakashi gave a small look of surprise to his sensei, and then ran ahead to see the Haruno residence… It was horrible…

The complex was in ruins. There were multiple fires running through the building and as he started to look around, he noticed a small hole in the side of a wall and numerous Nin's gathered around it. He ran with all his might to get there, and without speaking, he dived ahead and between the crowds and found himself in the smoky main building.

He looked around furiously, despite the smoke and ash, for anyone and everyone, but all he found was bodies… Most of the people had deep cut wounds, burn marks, or had part of their skin rotting and shredded. Despite himself, he was terrified. He needed to find one certain person now. A certain little pink haired girl named Sakura, one of his only friends, his 'little sister.'

"Sakura-hime!" he screamed as he neared her room, and found a large amount of smoke protruding from the door. The tears in his eyes, weather from smoke or fear, started to fall down his cheeks as he reached for the doorknob.

"Sakura-hime?" he shouted once more as he swung the door open, and much to his relief, there she was, sitting down in the corner of the room, coughing and crying.

"Sakura-hime! It's your Onii-san! I'm coming!" He started to make his way over to her, but just as he was no more than two meters away, he felt a large chakra signature come over from the side. His eyes widened and he looked to the side to see a tall man, hair a sickly green, bright grey eyes and a mist hitai-ate tied to his left arm. He held a short sword, maybe two feet long, and it was extremely thin. Before he could do anything, he suddenly smirked, picked up the panicking Sakura, made a few hand signs, and disappeared in a whirl of water and leaves.

Kakashi fell to his knees. He was helpless. He couldn't save her. A few seconds later, he noticed the walls seemed to waver and he thought he was going to pass out from the smoke, but he noticed he could suddenly hear the sound of screams and heard a loud 'boom' come from the wall to his right.

He looked over, tears still falling from his eyes, as a group of ANBU and jounin all gathered around.

Before he knew it, he was being picked up and carried outside.

'_She's dead. She's gone. I couldn't do anything for her… I'm worse than scum…'_

)(----------)(

Sakura was taken into a plain grey room, several cameras were placed all around, and they placed chakra strings around her wrists, ankles, knees, elbows, and around her stomach, keeping her sitting straight up in the cold metal chair they had given her.

She stared right in front of her- the bastards were teasing her. To her left was a plate filled with all sorts of delicious desserts, and to her right, the same.

But right if front of her was her sword. Doku Karuki was placed on a table, hilt first, and she bore holes into it.

'_They're lucky we have no quarrel with them…'_ she thought, her words rough in her mind. _**'No, they're lucky we had no quarrel with them**_** then**_**. Now, we **_**do.**_** They stopped us from our revenge!'**_ her inner screamed, and Sakura had to agree with her other self. Now, she had a fairly correct reason to attack them…

Before she could think of any way to get her double revenge, she saw the door in front of her, past Doku Karuki, open to reveal the Hokage himself and a tall purple haired woman behind him.

The woman smirked as she saw Sakura sitting there. "Hmm… I never would've thought to put food around her, kudos' to you Ibiki!" she glanced over to the left wall_. 'Oh, one way I see.'_

"Anyways," the woman started again, taking a seat on top of the table, "my name's Anko. You, little maggot, are a prisoner. I will ask questions, or the Hokage will, and you will answer. Understood?"

Sakura smirked. This woman was obviously very rough, and was used to having her way…

"I'm sorry Anko-san, but you see, I'm deaf and mute! I was born this way, my deepest apologies." Sakura bowed as low as she could with the restraints attached. As soon as she straightened up, she saw the woman's face was a deep scarlet.

"Why you little-" before she could finish, Sakura sent what little chakra she had towards her sword. The sword, recognizing Sakura's chakra, started to spasm and spikes jutted from every part of the sword. It wanted it's master back.

Anko jumped off of the table to the side of the room, her eyes wide as the sword finally stopped jerking and spiking here and there.

Sakura smirked as she looked at the table. It had a myriad of holes through it. Sakura laughed and smiled at Anko.

"My sword is pretty loyal. I wouldn't advise you to sit near it."

)(----------)(

**Yay! I loved this story, but I forgot the password for this account, and I changed my e-mail recently… So, I made a new account, and totally forgot this one. I hope anyone who liked this story liked this chapter! **

**(My other account is M-Mello, so if that account has one of my stories, she didn't steal it! 'Cause it's my account as well… Yeah…)**

**R&R please!**

**Kaiki karai kibun**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura Momochi

**EDIT ON CHAPTER 3!! **

**During Kakashi's flashback, he screamed, "It's your Onii-san!" well, that was a typo! I meant to put "It's your anata!" but as you can see, I messed up. Not just that, but I seemed to have lost that document, so I can't fix it, and I'm too lazy to copy, paste, an edit it… sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Sakura Momochi Chapter 4

Sakura glared at the sweet food in front of her face, ignoring her growling stomach. They had moved her sword to another room, and the Hokage had left a few hours ago.

It was her second day in there. To say she was hungry or thirsty was an understatement. Anko had told her that she would get something to eat on the third day and water on the fourth.

Sighing, she looked to the side, only to be met with more of the sweets that Anko would later eat in front of her. Sure, it was only her second day there, but she had already found a routine in the system.

Torture first, interrogate second, heal last. That process started over every thirty minutes. Anko had told her she was lucky that Ibiki- whoever that was, wasn't interested enough in the case to actually torture her himself. Apparently he was a 'awesomely sadistic bastard.'

Her stomach growled once more and she moaned in protest. Right on time, she heard a sudden click from the door into the cell. It was time once again to be interrogated.

For some reason, she felt this would be different…

Ibiki raised an eyebrow in surprise. "So, she's a Haruno? I guess it would make sense. Her age and hair fit her personal records exactly… Maybe she would know why the swordsmen took her?" he asked himself, holding his chin in his hand.

"Maybe I'll go in there myself," he muttered to himself, only to be interrupted by the loud banging on his desk.

"No, not you Ibiki, just let me in with Anko and I know I can get her to talk! Please, just let me talk to her!" Ibiki stared at his friend, Kakashi. He seemed desperate, but why? Was she so important to him?

With a dejected sigh, he stood up from his desk and nodded over to Kakashi. "How about this… You and I will go into the cell together, and I'll let you ask questions first, instead of torture first. Good?" He smirked as Kakashi solemnly nodded is head. It was the best he could hope for from Ibiki…

"Good, we'll be going in at three. If you're late, I'll be the one interrogating and torturing her. I advise you be there on time."

With that said, Ibiki walked out of the room silently, leaving Kakashi all alone in his office.

"_Kakashi-anata! Kakashi-anata! (anata = husband, or so my friend told me…)Let's go over there!" The younger girl shouted while on Kakashi's shoulders, pointing out at a small short red bridge over a small river._

_Kakashi complied to the little girl's order, a small smile behind his mask. "Why over here Sakura-chan?" he asked softly as they reached the middle of the bridge, carefully placing the small girl on the railing._

_Sakura smiled at him and waved her arms around. "Because, there is a really great view, and if anyone came toward us, we could see them!" Kakashi laughed at the girl. She had recently started her sword training with her parents and stated to learn the basics, including how to take in her surroundings._

"_I see… Want to know why _I_ like it?" He asked, putting both of his hands on either side of the now blushing girl._

"_W-Why?" she managed to stutter, her eyes locked on to Kakashi's._

_He smiled and rested his forehead on hers lightly, "Because I can see your eyes easily…" _

_(In case you didn't understand, this flashback takes place before Sakura got kidnapped, but after Sakura first met Kakashi… Hope that cleared some stuff up!)_

Kakashi sat down in a tall tree near the Academy, feeling a sense of nostalgia. _'We were engaged,'_ he thought, pulling out a small old piece of parchment out of his pocket, looking at it intently.

Both his father and mother had signed it, before they died, of course. Sakura's parents had also signed it, when, he didn't know. But all he did know was it was signed long before he and Sakura first met.

With a sigh, he folded the paper up and placed it back in his pocket, disgusted with himself. _'I couldn't save her, my first love, no matter how sick it is…_' he felt as if something was suddenly pressing down on his shoulders.

'_No, she wasn't my first love, she was my only love…'_ He was no virgin, no. He had known the warmth of a woman in his bed many times before, but never had he felt anything other than physical need for them. Puppy love or not, he still felt something for Sakura back then… Was there any feelings left…?

'_And now my fiancé wants to kill me…_' he felt the invisible pressure press down even harder and also felt something clutch at his heart.

'_How could this happen…?' _With a depressed sigh, Kakashi jumped down from his perch on the tree and left to go and 'interrogate' Sakura…

**Sorry I couldn't update soon, and sorry this chapter is so short. I've had writer's block for every and all of my stories! I forced myself to update this one, actually, and I'm working on another one of my stories…. So yeah…. (I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow to make up for the… shortness of this chap.)**

**Hope you liked it! **

**Kaiki karai kibun**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura looked over at the men standing in front of her

**Sakura Momochi 5**

Sakura looked over at the men standing in front of her. Kakashi, and Ibiki. Great, just how she wanted to spend her time in the interrogation ward; right in front of her enemy.

Growling, she glared at Kakashi, then Ibiki. "What's he doing here?" she asked, feeling herself loose control of her tears.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow and turned over to look at Kakashi. "Oh, him? He's just here for decoration." Sakura narrowed her eyes at the scarred man, then turned her stare over to Kakashi, who was nervously scratching the back of his head.

"What more do you need from me? I came here to get revenge for my father! I didn't plan on killing anyone but him!" she shouted, exhausted from the two days events, not really knowing what they truly wanted to know from her.

Ibiki sighed and turned over to sit down at the table in front of Sakura. "Well, we actually came up with an idea as to what to do to you, but we won't tell you about it until later today. Sorry. We first wanted you to be interrogated by our very own Kakashi first." As he said so, Kakashi had nodded and stood up next to Ibiki.

"Really, there isn't much I want to know, but still, it would be nice to get some answers." Kakashi said, now seated in front of Sakura as well.

"Well, one thing I would like to know is where you were trained and by whom. Ibiki-san has told me you wouldn't tell us." Kakashi gave Sakura a smile, only to be returned with a glare.

"I came here to Konoha from Mist," she started, getting a surprised smile from Ibiki, who now sat up straighter in his chair. "I was trained by the famous Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Ibiki looked unsurprised, Sakura guessed he already knew this, but Kakashi seemed shocked.

"Why do you want to speak up now?" Ibiki asked, his head tilted to the side.

Sakura smirked and spoke up, "Well, I was kinda hoping I would freak Kakashi out." She turned her attention to Kakashi, a sweet smile of her face, only to be disappointed by his serious stare.

"Sakura, do you know of a man with dark green hair and gold eyes?" he suddenly asked, his serious face now grim.

Sakura froze. How did he know about _him_? No one out of the SSOTM knew about him! **(Sakura knew 'cause she was practically one of them… Oh, and SSOTM is Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, just short version!)** She glared at Kakashi and shook her head unconvincingly. "I don't know anyone like that," she stated, her gaze directed over to the floor.

"Yes you do." Ibiki started. _'Great, no more good cop, time for bad cop.'_ she noted grimly in her head. "So, who is he? Is he part of the Seven Swordsmen?" he asked, now standing up in front of her.

Sakura kept her eyes to the floor, not sure what to do anymore_. 'God, this could be really bad… If they find out about _him_, I wonder what they would do! Or, what would _he_ do to me if he found out they got the info from me…'_ Sakura sighed and suddenly wished she hadn't come to Konoha in the first place.

"Do you mind telling me who he is exactly?" Ibiki asked, slowly taking out a kunai from somewhere in his coat.

Sakura stared at his kunai wearily, and shook her head. "Kill me if you want, you won't get the information out of me. If I did, I'd be good as dead. It's a double edge sword." She murmured, looking once more to the floor.

Ibiki quietly cursed and put his kunai away, much to Sakura's surprise. What was he doing?

"Well, there aren't any more questions for you. You have told us all we need to know by your last few statements." Sakura looked over to Ibiki with surprise.

"But, this was hardly an interrogation! There isn't anything more you want to know?" she asked, curiosity and fear seeping into her mind and body. 'If they're already done, does that mean they can kill me? Will they go to mist and force someone to talk, or offer me to the swordsmen as a bargaining chip?' she asked herself.

She had lived with five vicious men, two women, but they were all vicious, and wouldn't dare let a prisoner go without a thorough interrogation. A.K.A, no one left their interrogation ward breathing…

Ibiki studied Sakura for a while and sighed. "Sadly, that really is all there is. You should be glad our Hokage has asked us to be lenient. Now then, I will take my leave and let Kakashi handle the rest of the information you need to know." With a small nod to Kakashi, he swiftly moved over to the entrance of the cell and quietly shut the door behind him.

"Well," Kakashi started, giving Sakura a smile from behind his mask, "that was fun, right? Anyways, there is some information I have to tell you that you probably wont like."'

Sakura froze. So they _were_ going to kill her after all…

"You're going to become a member of Konoha, and you will be of Chuunin, or more exact, my assistant teacher."

Sakura promptly fainted after his statement. _'What have I gotten myself into?' _she asked herself, foam forming in her mouth, sweat rolling down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura Momochi 6

**Sakura Momochi 6**

Sakura quietly followed Anko. She didn't have on any restraints, but she was surrounded by three ANBU on either side of her. She didn't really want to get away _that_ much… (She knows her limits, and she's hardly a match for a single ANBU, but then again, she was pretty lucky…).

Stripping her face of all emotions, Anko led her around a few corners, a few corridors, and many more until they reached a large double door room.

With a slight yank, Anko swung the doors open, revealing an armory. Shocked, Sakura looked around swiftly, searching for anything useful, just in case. Much to her disappointment, there weren't many swords in there, mostly throwing items, a few spears and naginatas, but over all, not too much that would be of any use to her.

"Don't get any ideas Precious; we wouldn't want anyone to loose an eye, or something more." Anko yelled in an overly loud voice, ignoring Sakura's grimace.

Sakura stared at Anko for a few seconds, wondering why she was just standing in front of her, then she looked down an Anko's hands. There were strange looking bracelets in each.

Tilting her head slightly, she frowned_. 'I've never seen anything like that. I doubt its anything good, due to my situation though.' _**'Hey, at least it's pretty!' **

Ignoring her inner voice, Sakura looked back up to Anko with a question on her face.

"Oh, I see you've finally noticed these little trinkets!" she screamed, raising up the two silver bracelets. They were pretty wide and thick. It was as wide as the length of her finger, and about as thick as her finger as well. "I bet you're wondering why I'm showing you these, huh?" she asked, giving Sakura a wide malicious smile. She then quickly tugged them onto Sakura's wrists before she could move or protest.

With wide eyes, Sakura stared at the bracelets, "What is this supposed to do?" she asked quietly, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, those are just in, yup. Now that they're on you, someone has the control for it. But let me move back a few steps. You are to be on Kakashi's team, and you are to be living with him as well," ignoring Sakura's sudden confusion and horror, she continued, "so he is the one with the control. Now then, the control controls these bracelets, sorry there's no fancy name for it, and this bracelet does a number of things. If you are a mile apart from Kakashi, you will get a needle shot from the bracelet into your skin, injecting some 'sleepy medicine' so you'll get knocked out. But if you go out of Fire nation, without being on a mission, you will be killed instantly with another poison that's in that bracelet. Last but not least, if you're behaving badly, Kakashi can use the remote to shock you, knock you out, or even kill you. I advise you do as he says. Now then, any questions?"

Sakura stared at Anko for a while, digesting everything she had just told her, and found she _did_ have a question. Looking up as innocently as possible, she asked, "So, can I get AIDS from these things?"

Much to her surprise, and Anko's, two out of three ANBU members started to laugh. Ignoring them, Anko just pushed Sakura out of the room and back into the hallway.

"Now then, once we get outside, you'll be leaving to meet up with Kakashi, get it?" Sakura nodded her head softly, all the while thinking as hard as she could.

'_Man, now I wish I didn't eaves drop on Kai-san.'_ She thought, extremely depressed due to her situation. She was trapped; she had to do what they said.** 'Crap…'**

"Alright then Sakura, here's the door," and with a small nod to a man over to her right and behind a large counter, Sakura saw her sword, "and there's your sword, you may go on and take it."

Staring suspiciously at Anko, Sakura slowly walked up to her sword and quickly snatched it, like a cat offering a mouse cheese.

With her sword in her hand, Sakura slowly relaxed, but then looked down to her tattered clothes. She didn't have any spare, and she didn't have her sword shoulder sling with her (Like Kisame's). With a sigh, she decided just to carry it with both hands, though it was a bit awkward.

"Ready to go little blossom?" Anko asked, holding the door open for her, and with a glare, Sakura walked out.

'_Well, I thought I would feel better once I got out, but this still sucks.'_ She thought, and started to walk out, looked around, but found no sign of Kakashi. She frowned; he was supposed to be within a mile of her. _'If I get knocked out, it's not my fault.' _She thought, and started to walk down a street, noticing one of the ANBU was following her.

Pausing mid step, she looked over her shoulder. The ANBU was tall, lanky, and looked tired. It was probably a man, due to the lack of chest, and he was wearing a cat mask, and due to the shadow the mask made, she couldn't tell what color his eyes were.

"Can I help you?" she asked quietly, though behind her bangs, she was glaring.

The ANBU just shook its head, and started to walk closer to her. "I don't need your help, but I do have a message for you." Sakura tilted her head slightly and allowed the man to walk up to her, but she still kept her guard up. _'He seems familiar…'_

"It's from Kakashi. He couldn't make it, so he wanted me to deliver a message. He's at team 7's training grounds, along with his team, you are to meet him there. And if you need my help, I could show you the way." Sakura stared at the ANBU, she couldn't even tell what hair color was, he had a hood on, masking it.

Not seeing any harm in it, she decided to go on and let him lead her there.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, deciding to keep his identity a secret, he lowered his voice a few notches. He was currently leading her over to his training grounds, where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai were currently sparring.

Later that day, he decided, he would have to get Sakura new clothes. Her kimono had numerous cuts along her arms, though the rest of her clothes seemed fine.

He walked rather slow, making sure he could keep Sakura close enough for him to sense her without using his chakra to make sure she was there.

Quietly crossing a short red bridge, he made his way to his teams training ground, noticing Sai was on top of a small rock, painting. Sasuke was over near the end of the training grounds, tossing some kunai over to a few targets, and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Typical.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sakura staring at him, and turned around. "Alright, Sasuke, Sai, and where ever Naruto is, this is Sakura, the one I told you about." He shouted as soon as they were within speaking range- he made sure to use his normal voice.

Sai and Sasuke stopped what they were doing, and looked over to Sakura. Sai looked as if he was debating what to say, and Sasuke seemed… confused.

"Err," Kakashi heard a soft voice behind him and turned now to face Sakura, with Naruto at her feet, "You were Kakashi all this time!?" she screamed, angry and confused. Then with a sigh, she shook her head and turned over to look at Naruto.

"Since we have to be friendly, I suggest this guy doesn't try to grope me again…"

**This chapter was a bit of a filler, just to explain Sakura's situation and her… minor drawback. So, hope you liked it! I've been enjoying where this fic has been going so far, so I look forward to the next chapter just as much as you!**

**Also, I know Sakura isn't acting the way she proably should be... But that will be explained next chapter too! See you all soon!**

**Kaiki karai kibun/M-Mello**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura Momochi Chapter 7

**Sakura Momochi Chapter 7**

Sakura sat down on a small stump as Kakashi started telling his team about their new situation, AKA, the new member of their team.

'_I have really mixed feelings Inner_,' she stated as a small sigh escaped her lips. She felt like one half of her body was dipped in boiling water, and the other in cool water. And sadly, her heart and brain was right in between the two.

She thought back to her first interrogation, and of what she thought…

_Sakura glared at Anko, she had a feeling she would probably like this woman a friend out side of this damnable cell, perhaps create a sibling bond. She reminded her so much of her father, and even more of Kisame, but he had left the group long ago. _

"_What are you talking about?" she grounded out, trying desperately to get a hold on the information she had just been told._

"_You heard me right Precious. My friend Kakashi didn't kill your father- practically anyways. But he did kill Haku, but that was an accident, totally unplanned." Anko paused to wait for Sakura's reaction, and smirked when Sakura glared at her._

"_C'mon, you don't have to be so tough all the time!" she mocked, holding a piece of dango in front of Sakura nose, but much to her dismay, she didn't pay any attention to the sweet treat._

"_What do you mean? Tell me!" she screamed, and Anko almost pitied her for a second. But that went by in a flash, of course. _

"_Well, what I mean is, Kakashi was _about_ to kill Zabuza, but Haku stepped in between them, dieing himself to save Zabuza. Even with all that, Zabuza was pretty injured, but before he could attack Kakashi, Gauto and his henchmen appeared. Zabuza was pretty pissed, and decided to attack Gauto 'n them instead of Kakashi and his team. He died heroically, he died a strong shinobi. You should be happy Precious. He left with a bang."_

_Sakura stared at her feet for a long time. _'I see… I acted too soon, I shouldn't have come over here. If I stayed with Kai and Rainin, we would've found that out before making any moves. I acted rashly… I'm getting what I deserve.' _She thought, feeling confused, proud, angry, and pleased all at the same time. It was quite a strange mixture of emotions._

"_Alright Precious, I'll leave you here to brood on that bit of information. So long!" With that, Anko quickly hopped off of the gray table and walked right out of the room, humming all the while._

Sakura sighed. Her boiling half was angry and upset. A third aimed at Kakashi, and the other half and a third directed at Gauto and his men, though he was probably dead already. It seemed she couldn't avenge her family after all.

Her other half was wonder, confusion, and pleasure. She was extremely proud how her father died, not by the hands of an unworthy… punk- but out going against an army. He died gloriously, just as he always wished he would, not by being bested out by some lucky bastard. She was glad he had died the way he did. But then, she was confused. Should she be angry at Kakashi? It wasn't his fault Zabuza had decided to work for that freak Gauto, who ordered him to kill that bridge builder. So, should she be angry at all…?

And then there was the wonder. Kakashi Hatake… He felt so… familiar? Was that the word she wanted? Maybe. But she couldn't shake that feeling, that strong feeling of familiarity, like he was her family, her friend, her brother… her _something._ Perhaps in a past life, they had been something to each other.

Maybe it wasn't that long ago. She stared over at Kakashi in the ANBU suit. Every once in a while she would get a flash of a younger Kakashi in a similar suit. Had she known him when she was younger?

"Hey little miss, it's time for introductions!" Sai yelled, giving her a strange fake smile. Sakura stared at him for a second, nodded her head wearily, (she couldn't stop her mind from moving a mile a minuet) and walked over to join them.

Once she had gotten in front of the entire group, she leaned against a tree, her sword right beside her, and stared at the four, waiting for one to start.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Believe it! I'm going to become the Hokage one day! I love eating ramen, and my hobby is eating different ramen and comparing the flavors. I hate the three minutes you have to wait before you can eat the ramen, and that's about it." Naruto stated proudly, and quite loudly. _Quite_ loudly…

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I hate fangirls… and a certain somebody. I have ambitions, and I will fufil them, but I don't feel like explaining them for you." Sakura glared at the handsome boy. He was already on her bad list… He might as well as said 'Your not worthy of me, so bow down and kiss my ass!'

"I'm Sai. I don't have a last name. I used to be in ANBU root, and Danzou gave me my name. I like to draw, trying to give people nick names, and I don't really hate anything. At least I don't think I do." He seemed to pause to think, then he shrugged and turned to Kakashi.

Kakashi gave a small crinkle-eyed smile, and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, you already know me. I'm Kakashi Hatake, and I like some things, and dislike some things. I don't really have any dreams for the future, never thought about them really. Oh well. Now how about yourself?"

Sakura stared at all of them. One was a jerk, one was a ramen obsessed perv, the other was an emotionless… guy, and the last… She didn't learn a thing about him other than his name.

Sakura stared at all of them once again. She really didn't want to do this- _any on this_! So with a sigh, she closed her eyes and thought.

"I'm Sakura Momochi. My hobbies are training and reading. I don't know if I particularly _like_ anything or _hate_ anything either. So that's all I can say." She said softly and opened her eyes. They didn't seem angry or interested. She didn't really expect them to anyways…

'_This is going to be a long time…'_ With a sigh, she stood up and they all started to train. Like the team they weren't…

**That was a pretty crappy chapter. But hey, I'm running out of juice! Suggestions are gladly taken! Though I can't reply. I changed my e-mail a while back, so I have to check the reviews manually. They aren't sent to me… Ho-hum… Oh well. Next chapter, Sakura has to go shopping! And she meets the rest of the girls and guys… Great… **

**Reviews are well welcomed and appreciated!**

**Kaiki karai kibun/M-Mello**


End file.
